Eddy's Plymouth Fury
Eddy's Plymouth Fury is a 1958 Plymouth Sportscar owned by Eddy that previously belonged to his older brother. Bio The car was owned by Eddy's Older Brother for a while then when he left, his car was left in his room, ad he told Eddy he could have it when he turned 13. And for many years, the car stood, untouched and unused. But then one day, it all changed when a Hippogriffan Ship landed in Peach Creek, in which its owners required the hyperdrive to be repaired. However when the Eds had the Miner Trains and Planet Trains examine the ship, they found that repairs required replacement parts which they didn't have in their stocks. Plus the one machine shop in CN City only takes cash as payment. At first it seemed like that the Hippogriffs would be stuck, but then Maggie remembered an upcoming street race that had prize money that was the same amount as the price of the parts. At first it didn't seem like the Eds could compete but then Steam Mech remembered Eddy telling them about how his older brother owned a sports car. So they went to Eddy's house where they came to the car. And upon examination, they found the car could run again, but it required the starter to be replaced and a few adjustments to the engine. Which was an easy fix for the Miner Trains and Keo. So after some careful removal of the car from the room, they brought it to near the Hippogriffs' own ship and got to work. Meanwhile, King Red Sea, Eddy, Mrs. Calloway, and Rax went to the race sign ups. Where Red Sea put in Eddy's car as his own vehicle and Eddy was his racer. But unfortunately, they found that Kevin was also signing up. Kevin then started to belittle Eddy on the matter, but Red Sea used some reverse psychology on Kevin, claiming that he wanted to test to see if Eddy could really beat a skilled biker jock like Kevin. Which Kevin fell for the bait and accepted Eddy joining in the race. Sarcastically wishing him luck. Back in the Cul-de-Sac, Kevin revealed to the others of Eddy joining the race. Which the majority were laughing at, as they had faith in Kevin's skill. Which then Skystar decided to have a bet with them, if Eddy wins, they must give him a jawbreaker each, but if Kevin wins, she'll give them all the gold coins she's carrying. Seeing this as a way to get rich quick so they can get what ever they want, they shake on it. For the next day the group began to work on the car, as the other Miner Trains were also checking the other bits of the car, from tire pressure, oil quality, the gas. etc. As Skystar was trying to help out, she dropped the torque wrench she was holding. But when she reached under the car to get it, she bumped into the wiring, getting a nasty shock. The dazed Hippogriff started walking around all dazed before she tripped on one of the toolboxes and landing face first in a pan of old oil. Which managed to snap her out of her dazedness. Once she got to her feet, she then asked if anyone had a towel, as Edd guided her to his bathroom so she could shower. After a few more hours of work, Mucker filled the gas tank with a bio-diesel he created that would not only make the car run cleaner but should also clean out the engine of residue they missed. Eddy then stood ready at the driver's seat, as he turned the key. At first the car only sputtered but then it roared into life! On the day of the race, the Miner Trains hauled the car on a flatbed ready for the race. As they unloaded it, the other kids of the Cul-de-Sac were shocked to see Eddy with the car. But still believed Kevin could win regardless. But when Eddy had his back turned, Kevin secretly put some gum into one of the car's tailpipes. He then came up to Eddy, telling him that if he lost, no one would remember him racing at all. But then Yakkity pointed out if Eddy won, no one would let him forget. Kevin then offered a friendly handshake, but when Eddy brought out his hand, Kevin retracted his own with a thumbs' back. Calling him a dork, laughing, he walked back to his bike. While Red Sea told Eddy to trust the Force. As all racers got to the starting line, the Offical then fired off his starter pistol, but right at that moment, the car stopped. As Eddy began to turn the key, trying to get it to start, but the engine just wouldn't turn over. Before a frustrated Eddy hit his head on the horn, the car roared back into life! Upon the car revving into action, Eddy shifted into the highest gear and floored it. The car soon began to catch up with the other racers, shooting past 2 of them. Meanwhile, Kevin was in the lead as he drove his bike as fast as his feet could petal. As the race continued on, several other vehicles in the race had to drop out, either from blowing out a tire or engine trouble. Soon enough, it was only Eddy and Kevin racing now. However, the car started to sputter again, as Eddy then experienced a vision of Kevin stuffing gum into the left tailpipe, in which Eddy slowed down but it cost him the lead as Kevin shot forward. Eddy then began to rev the engine gently, as the gum started to blow into a bubble, but soon, it finally popped! With both tailpipes unclogged now, the Car shot forward as Eddy was now neck-in-neck with Kevin. But the crazy jock wasn't gonna allow Eddy to beat him as he started to slam into the car, trying to knock it off the road, but during one slam, one of the bike's brake handles got caught on the side mirror. The 2 then struggled to get free, but in the effort to get free, Kevin failed to notice some tacks he threw on the road earlier as they then popped his bike's rear tire, leaving only the rim, scrapping on the ground, now Eddy's Plymouth was the only thing keeping both vehicles moving forward, but with Kevin's bike caught on the mirror, the car was now in danger of crashing into the guard rail at the next turn. Knowing Kevin would try to knock him off the road, and not wanting to lose his Brother's car, Eddy then quickly hit the brakes, which Kevin shot forward and he ended up crashing into the guard-rail and flew off the road, as he bike's wheels then broke off from the collision while Kevin went flying into a mud puddle. Then could only watch in horror as the Plymouth crossed the finish line, winning the race. While the rest of the Cul-de-Sac locals could only stare in awe and shock to see Eddy actually beat Kevin at racing for once. As Eddy collected the trophy and prize money, Skystar and the other kids then came up as the kids gave him one Jawbreaker each, as Sarah stated to Skystar, that she set them up. But Red Sea then walked up and explained that betting was a risky move for anyone. Before the hippogriffs then took their share of the prize money to get the parts that needed for repair. Afterward, when the Eds learned they were gonna join the Hippogriffs in going to Canterlot, the Plymouth was loaded into their freighter for other traveling by road after the Miner Trains had removed all scratches and dents it obtained from the race. Specifications Eddy's Plymouth has been several upgrades during its time with Eddy. Trivia * Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Sports Cars Category:Road Vehicles